goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek 2/Credits
Pixar Movie Number: 1064 Intro Walt Disney Pictures Presents A Pixar Animation Studios Film SHREK 2 Ending MIKE MYERS EDDIE MURPHY CAMERON DIAZ JULIE ANDREWS ANTONIO BANDERAS JOHN CLEESE RUPERT EVERETT JENNIFER SAUNDERS Directed by Andrew Adamson Directed by Kelly Asbury Conrad Vernon Produced by Aron Warner David Lipman John H. Williams Executive Producer Jeffrey Katzenberg Based upon the book by William Steig Story by Andrew Adamson Screenplay by Andrew Adamson and Joe Stillman and J. David Stem & David N. Weiss Music by Harry Gregson-Williams Music Supervisor Chris Douridas Editor Michael Andrews Editor Sim Evan Jones Production Designer Guillaume Aretos Visual Effects Supervisor Ken Bielenberg Co-Visual Effects Supervisor Philippe Gluckman Art Director Steve Pilcher Supervising Animators Raman Hui Tim Cheung James Baxter Senior Production Manager Denise Nolan Cascino Production Manager Kristen D. Chidel Casting by Leslee Feldman, CSA CAST Shrek - Mike Myers Donkey - Eddie Murphy Princess Fiona - Cameron Diaz Queen - Julie Andrews Puss In Boots - Antonio Banderas King - John Cleese Prince Charming - Rupert Everett Fairy Godmother - Jennifer Saunders ADDITIONAL VOICES Wolf - Aron Warner Page, Elf, Nobleman, Nobleman's Son - Kelly Asbury Pinocchio, Three Pigs - Cody Cameron Gingerbread Man, Cedric, Announcer, Muffin Man - Mongo - Conrad Vernon Blind Mouse - Christopher Knights Herald, Man with Box - David P. Smith Mirror, Dresser - Mark Moseley Fast Food Clerk - Kelly Cooney Bar Frog - Wendy Bilanski Ugly Stepsister - Larry King Receptionist - Guillaume Aretos Humphries, Magic Mirror - Chris Miller Doll, Jill - Latifa Ouaou Maiden #1, Generic Female #2 - Alina Phelan Maiden #2 - Erika Thomas Joan Rivers - Joan Rivers Captain of the Guards - Andrew Adamson STORY Head of Story - Chris Miller Story & Editorial Supervisor - Latifa Ouaou Story Artists Cody Cameron - Bob Persichetti Walt Dohrn - Rob Porter Steven E. Gordon - David P. Smith Hamish Grieve - John Stevenson Mark O'Hare - Catherine Yuh Rader Additional Storyboard Artists Dalton Grant Jr. - David Lux Raman Hui - Mike Mitchell Rob Koo - Jeff Snow Piet Kroon - Simon Wells Additional Dialogue - Cody Cameron Walt Dohrn Chris Miller David P. Smith Conrad Vernon Production Coordinator - Kelly Cooney Production Assistant - Steve Zegans CONSULTANTS Creative Consultants - Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio Story Consultant - Ted Tally ART DEPARTMENT Character Design - Tom Hester Costume Design - Isis Mussenden Sculptors - Dennis Gordon Tim Lawrence Charles Rivera Production Supervisor - Stacey Vandermeer-Hennen Set Designers - Craig Edelblut Paul Westacott Additional Set Design - Douglas Pierce Additional Character Design - Chris Aguirre Production Illustrators Yuri Bartoli - Huy Nguyen Kory S. Heinzen - Alexandre Puvilland Ruben Hickman - Christian Schellewald Yoriko Ito - Henrik Tamm Shannon Jeffries - James Wood Wilson Robert MacKenzie - Julia Woolf Erwin Madrid - Peter Zaslav Model Maker - Facundo Rabaudi Production Coordinator - Liz Borges-Herzog Production Assistants - Sarah Maria Goodwin Travis Koller Additional Production Support - Darci Zalvin CHARACTER TECHNICAL DIRECTION Co-Supervisors - Lawrence D. Cutler Lucia Modesto Production Supervisor - Claudia SouthMartin Department Manager - Patty Kaku Character TDs Zsoka Barkacs - Rob O'Neill Terran Boylan - Stephan Osterburg Gilbert Davoud - Luca Prasso Daniel Dawson - Nico Scapel Peter Farson - Dug Stanat Milana Huang - Todd Taylor Sandy Kao - Rob Vogt Quintin King - Dick Walsh Shawn Lewis - Marc Wilhite Penny Leyton - Emre Yilmaz Mariette Marinus Production Coordinator - Sunny Ye MODELING Department Supervisor - Jeff Hayes Lead - Bill Stahl Production Supervisors - Tonia Pizzato Andrea Stoops Modelers Brian Deans-Rowe - Charlie Ramos John Koren Dodelson - James Stewart Pasha Ivanov - Joshua West Steve McGrath - Benjamin Williams Production Coordinator - Angela Ensele SURFACING Lead - David Doepp Production Supervisor - André de O. Araujo Surfacers Claudia A. Candia - Lance Powell Edward Deren - Sabrina M. Riegel Aaron Florez - Steffen Sommer Sam Gebhardt - Jennifer Stephenson Newlin Kenneth Hébert - John Wake Tomijann Nabors - Gentaro Yamomoto Technical Director - Mark A. Kauffman Production Coordinator - Alison Fedrick LAYOUT Supervisor - Bob Whitehill Consultant - Simon J. Smith Production Supervisor - Carol Conti Norton Rough Layout Matt Aspbury - Gerald McAleece III John Braunreuther - David Patrick Valera James Buckhouse - Nick Walker Nol Le Meyer Final Layout Todd Heapy - David Nix Amy Rae Jones - David Otte Kaishin Kam - Keith Reicher David Murphy - Richard Shiba Brian Newlin - Heather Davis Wang Technical Director - Marty Sixkiller Additional Technical Support - Samantha Michel Rough CG Set Builder - Robert Rossoff Additional Layout - Jan Carlee Production Coordinator - Fadi Basem Kandah Production Assistant - Brad Kane ANIMATION Directing Animators - Chung Chan Paul Chung Donnachada Daly Anthony Hodgson Trey Thomas Production Supervisors - Tony Cosanella Jennifer Dahlman Philip R. Garrett Animators Linda Bel - Marek Kochout Jeremy Bernstein - Serguei Kouchnerov Wolf-Rüdiger Bloss - Eric Lessard Patrick Bonneau - Sean Mahoney David Burgess - Sean McLaughlin Darrin Butts - Bill E. Miller Jaime Andrés Castaneda - Ken Morrissey Kenny Chung - Luci Napier Melanie Cordan - Enrique Navarrete Gil Nick Craven - Julie Nelson Cassidy Curtis - Kevin O'Hara Lou Dellarosa - Van Phan Robert Espanto Domingo - Mark Pudleiner Randy Dormans - Pres Romanillos Raffaella Filipponi - Carlos Rosas Emile Ghorayeb - Trish Schutz-Krause Antony Gray - Kevan Shorey Mariko Hoshi - Jason Spencer-Galsworthy James R. Hull - David Spivack Ethan Hurd - Sean Springer Manu Ittina - Thomas Paul Thesen Jeffrey K. Joe - Don Venhaus Morgan Kelly - Dan Wagner Richard Sang Uoon Kim - Chris Wahl Heather Knight - Robert J. Weaver Kevin Koch Edip Agi - In Memoriam Technical Directors - Matt Authement York N. Schueller Allen Stetson Production Coordinator - Susan Erokan Production Assistants - Chris Milano Aaron Stewart LIGHTING Sequence Supervisors - Michael Day Susan Hayden Janet Lavin Jin Chang Liou Milton E. Rodríguez-Ríos Production Supervisors - Jennifer Freeman Stacy F. Rentel Jenna Grigg Thomas Lead Lighters Ken Ball - Ronman Yiu Yan Ng Chanda Cummings - Young Joo Paik Cheung Philippe Denis - Joe Palrang Annmarie Koenig - Vanitha Rangaraju-Ramanan Barbara Ann Meyers - Geri Smith Stephanie Mulqueen - Wayne Stables Lighters Stephen Bailey - Cristian G. Moras Alan Chen - Yuko Okumara Adam Chin - Gabriel Portnof Ye Won Cho - Ben Radcliffe Brian Danker - Matthew George Rampias Ben Fischler - Frank Ritlop Jeff Kasunic - Jung Jin Song Shanna Chang Lim - Peter Szewczyk Kiki Lippman - Nathania Vishnevsky Jimmy Maidens - Craig Welsh Andrew McPhillips - Brian Cordan Young Marc Miller Additional Lighting Amy Christiansen - Michael Necci Eric Fernandes - Mark Toscano Laura Grieve - Pablo Valle Sherry Hsieh - Craig Wentworth Michael J. Manza - Douglas Yoshida Gaku Nakatani Technical Directors - Steve RJ Bell Mark A. Decker Tony Mitzelfelt Robyn Rindge Additional Technical Support - Sheryl Aterrado Robert A. Calvo Michael H. Lee Christina Yen Production Coordinators - Kelly M. Jéan Hannibal P. Odisho Jenny Wolfe-Binder EFFECTS Head of Effects - Arnauld Lamorlette Production Supervisor - Michael Garner Effects Leads David Allen - Seth Lippman Juan J. Buhler - Scott B. Peterson Jonathan Gibbs - Scott Singer Effects Francois Antoine - Lewis Kofsky Matt Baer - Andre LeBlanc Markus Burki - Patricia Pawlawk David Caeiro Cebrian - Konstantin Promokhov Alain De Hoe - Marlin Rowley Rick Glumac - Martin Usiak Randall Hammond - Jason Waltman David Hart - Andy Wheeler Greg Hart - Albert Yu Matt Hightower Additional Effects Antony Field - Ellen Poon David Lipton - Mahesh Ramasubramanian Mark Manfrey - Krzysztof Rost William Opdyke - Joanne Thiel Technical Directors - Amy McDonald Sandjideh Taylor Shaw Production Coordinators - Wendy S. Berry Jana Spotts Production Support - Meredith M. Gill MATTE PAINTING Technical Supervisor - Michael Collery Matte Painters - Tony Halawa Henrik Holmberg Noah Klocek Paint Fix/Completion - Hank Grebe Eli Rod Hayyim Sanchez Amber Stewart Carrie VanEtten Technical Director - Justin Onstine CLOTHING & FINALING Clothing Lead - Bill Seneshen Finaling Lead - Kevin Rodgers Production Supervisor - Holly Edwards Animators Stephen F. Dobbs - Robert Kosai Monika Erande - PK Livingston Jr. Oliver Finkelde - Damon Riesberg Nathan Fok - Kevin Vassey Lee Graft - Sean White Tim Keenan - Kalim Winata Kavita Khosla - Ken Yao Coordinator - Chris Bunney EDITORIAL Second Editor - Michelle Belforte Hauser Production Supervisors - Laura Lockwood Julie M. McDonald 1st Assistant Editors - J. John Dorst Michelle Mendenhall Assistant Editors - Kaya S. Kim Christopher Knights Apprentice Editor - Suvi Salakka Booth Production Coordinators - Gabrielle Siegel Virginia Wilson Production Assistant - Felicia Sanchez Editorial Technicians - Patrick Danford Joanna Laurent Gene Takahashi TECHNICAL DIRECTION Lead Technical Director - Jeff Beall PRODUCTION Production Controller - Gary Wohlleben Assistant Production Accounting - Mary Lou Finn Wingmay Vivian Liu Humberto Meza, Jr. Debbie A. Rosell Additional Production Accounting - Steve Deutsch Cindy LeJuene Additional Production Management - Triva Von Klark Central Production Coordinator - Robyn Mesher Assistants to Jeffrey Katzenberg - Cynthia Park Tracy Ann Pearson Michele Lyn Reed Assistant to the Directors - Alina Phelan Assistants to the Producers - Barbara A. Crabtree Kim Romero Casting Associate - Christi Soper Casting Assistant - Celeste Leger Production Assistants - Nick Fumia Allison L. Mussell Hurd Workstations, servers and rendering services provided by Hewlett Packard DreamWorks' Preferred Technology Provider ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY Head of Technology - Andy Hendrickson Head of Animation Software - Nick Foster Technology Production Manager - Jerome Solomon RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT R&D Department Manager - Sanjay Das Manager - Lisa Marie Lamb Technology Production Supervisor - John Colt R&D Staff Roderick Ang - Pia Miniati Steve Baker - Anna Newman Ghani Edward A. Bruno - Drew Olbrich Eduardo Bustillo - Paul Rademacher Chloe Chao - Trina M. Roy Gille Dezeustre - Kurt Schaefer Scott Draves - Karl Johann Schmidt David Eberle - John R. Serene Barry Fowler - Eric Tabellion Reid Gershbein - Kenichiro Tanaka Eric Griswold - Kimberly Taylor Sunil Hadap - Deepak Tolani Jerry Hébert - Xiaohuan Corina Wang Gregory S. Heflin - Feng Xie Neil Le - Hector Yangli Yee Nicholas Long - Daniel Yu Erwan Maigret PRODUCTION ENGINEERING Manager - John Crawbuck PE Staff Mitchell Amino - Jim Meyer Stewart Birnam - Kelly Parker Rob Blau - Kevin Rogers George Bruder - Michael K. Sanders Fleur Diana Dragan - Hernan Silberman Corban Gossett - Laura Wood Mark W. Kirk - Greg Wuller Jeff Lee POST TECHNOLOGY Manager - Barbara Ford Lead Film Technician - John M. Hanashiro Color Calibration Technician - Kristopher Campbell Coordinator - Ann Dial McMillan SYSTEMS Manager - Michael Kiernan Systems Administrators Alex Bochannek - John Kerry O'Sullivan Greg Bulman - Erik J. Patton Michael Cutler - Carlos Quinonez, Jr. Adam Joseph Czech - Daniel Rich John F. Detke - Frank Richards Bart Feliciano - Christopher S. Stahl David R. Fent - Alvin Tenpo Scott Kilty - Tony Huu Tran Derek Mann - John Trappey Richard J. Marco STUDIO RESOURCES Manager - Ed Granlund Supervisor - Juli Gumbiner Render Wranglers Daniel Evans - Adam Stanley Maino Pamela Hu - Drew Perttula Dan Kirksey - Steven E. Sorenson Bryan Gregg LaShelle Production Coordinators - Marlon Montgomery Laura Watts Administrative Assistants - Kelly Labbe Gina Tosetti GLENDALE ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY Richard M. Barnes - Skottie Miller Ted Burge - Renee Nash Lans H. Cartensen - Neil Okamoto Nhi Casey - Andrew Pilgrim Marc Fleury - Ernesto A. Quiroz Emmanuel C. Francisco - Richard F. Rubio Ronald D. Henderson - Miguel Sepulveda Hans Ku - Kristen Swift Ed Labao - Ron Woods Peter C. Miller ARTISTIC & TECHNICAL DEVELOPMENT Director - Rachel Falk Training Specialist - Hoyt Lee Ng Coordinators - Ellen Connell Sara Peck Senior Technical Writers - Linda Rae Sande Jonathan David Simonoff Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editor Dennis Leonard Sound Mixing Andy Nelson Anna Behlmer POST PRODUCTION Post Production Executive - James Beshears Post Production Supervisor - Andrew Birch Post Production Coordinator - Wayne Hellinger Video Transfer Coordinator - Chris Hoetger Videographer - Nelson Lee Additional Sound Design - David C. Hughes Sound FX Editors - Andre Fenley J.R. Grubbs Scott Guitteau ADR Editors - Marilyn McCoppen Ewa Sztompke-Oatfield Foley Editors - Jonathan Null E. Larry Oatfield Assistant Supervising Sound Editor - Stuart McCowan Assistant Sound Designer - Will Files Assistant Sound Effects Editor - Coya Elliott Foley Artists - Ellen Heuer Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer - Frank Merel Foley Recordist - Travis Crenshaw Digital Transfers - Christopher Barron John Countryman Jonathan Gerber Video Services - Ed Dunkley John Torrijos Digital Editorial Services - Tim Burby David Hunter Client Services - Mike Lane Gordon Ng Eva Porter Megan Thompkins Editorial Systems Manager - Steven P. Moder Editorial Systems Engineer - Paul Parmer Projectionist - Gene Goins ADR Voice Casting - Mickie McGowan L.A. MadDogs ADR Group Newell Alexander - Bill Farmer Tom Amundsen - Bridget Hoffman Steve Apostolina - Sherry Lynn Kelly Asbury - Danny Mann Bob Bergen - Mickie McGowan Terry Brannon - Chris Miller Rodger Bumpass - Edie Mirman Mitch Carter - Laraine Newman Robert Clotworthy - Paul Pape David Cowgill - Jan Rabson Jennifer Darling - Erika Thomas Debi Derryberry - Marcelo Tubert Paul Eiding - Conrad Vernon Jake Eissinmann - Jim Ward Post Production Facilities provided by Twentieth Century Fox Studios Recordists - Robert Renga Craig Heath Re-recording Engineer - Denis St. Amand ADR Mixer - Charleen Richards-Steeves ADR Recordist - David Lucarelli ADR Engineer - Derek Casari L.A. Studios Recording Engineers - Carlos Sotolongo Larry Winer Post Production Sound Services provided by Skywalker Sound, a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Film & Color Supervisor - Kyle D. Pascucci Film & Color Technician - Baron C. Northrop Color Timer - Terry Claborn Digital Colorist - Tim Peeler Negative Cutter - Mo Henry End Titles - David Morehead MUSIC Music Executive - Sunny Park Music Editor - Mark Jan Wlodarkiewicz Additional Music by - Stephen Baron James McKee Smith Original Themes from Shrek by - Harry Gregson-Williams John Powell Score Recorded by - Nick Wollage Assisted by - Olga Fitzroy Jake Jackson Score Recorded at - Air Lyndhurst Studios, London Score Mixed by - Alan Meyerson Score Mixed at - Remote Control Productions, Inc. Orchestra Leader - Gavyn Wright Choir - Metro Voices Choir Master - Jenny O'Grady Solo Vocals by - Lisbeth Scott Harpsichord performed by - Robert King Assistant Engineers - Toby Chu Meri Gavin Greg Silk Music Preparation - Tony Station London Orchestral Coordinator - Isobel Griffiths Music Coordinator - Julie Keel Music Clearances - Julie Butchko PDI SENIOR MANAGEMENT Head of Studio - Patti Burke Head of Production - Teresa Cheng Special Projects - Richard Chuang Director of Character Development - Beth Hofer Studio Recruitment - Marilyn Friedman Studio Operations - Patty Bonfilio Production Executives - Paul Hettler Denise Minter Support Staff Office Manager - Fu-Ping Irene Taylor Marketing - Amy Krider Recruiting Manager - Beth Sasseen Human Resources Manager - Germaine Yokoyama Recruiting Coordinator - Trisha Buendia Recruiters - Dave Barrett Monty Kimball Dana Vanhove Recruiting Assistants - Nila Le Blanc Dana Park Human Resources - Jaclyn T. Yee Executive Assistant - Laurel Graydon Finance Clerk - Matthew L. Sanchez Facility Manager - Earl E. Heinlein, Jr. Facility Engineer - Jeffrey D. Chandler Facility Coordinators - Wendy Bilanski Jamie Silverman Facilities Clerks - Maria Engle Ilva Neizvestny SPECIAL THANKS Derek Chan - Ed Leonard Marty Cohen - Alison Lima Bruce Daitch - James A. Mainard Ann Daly - Scott McPhail Bill Damaschke - Tania Moloney Jodi DiCenzo - Kathy Mandato Catherine Giddings - Adrienne Moss Jane Hartwell - Dennis Park Todd Homme - Jennifer Rubin Jodi Kershner - Rick Shuter Fumi Kitahara - Kate Swanborg Andrew Kopperud - Lenny Wohl Mike Lachance - Lance Young Katherine Leh - Hans Zimmer WORLDWIDE TECHNICAL SERVICES Sara Cardone - Gena Miceli Corinne Cavallaro - Jonathan Phillips Bryan Ellenburg - Shana Priesz Jane Elms - Jennifer Scarry Suzanne Garner - Susan Sidoti Adrianna Granville - Andrew Smith Frank Hall - Fred Taieb Desmond Johnson - Mike Trainotti Melanie Knox - Bill Ward Executive Soundtrack Producer - Michael Ostin Soundtrack Available on DreamWorks Records.png Geffen Records.png Walt Disney Records.png SONGS Accidentally In Love Written by Adam Duritz, Dan Vickrey, David Immergluck, Matthew Malley & David Bryson Performed by Counting Crows Produced by Brendan O'Brien Counting Crows appear courtesy of Geffen Records One Written by Harry Nilsson Performed by Eddie Murphy Hawaii Five-O Written by Morton Stevens Le Freak Written by Nile Rodgers & Bernard Edwards Performed by Chic Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing Theme From "Rawhide" Written by Dimitri Tiomkin & Ned Washington Performed by Eddie Murphy Funkytown Written by Steve Greenberg Performed by Lipps, Inc. Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Fairy Godmother Song Written by Andrew Adamson, Stephen Barton, Walt Dohrn, Harry Gregson-Williams, Dave Smith & Aron Warner Performed by Jennifer Saunders Little Drop Of Poison Written by Tom Waits & Kathleen Brennan Performed by Tom Waits Courtesy of Jalma Music I Need Some Sleep Written by E Performed by Eels Produced by Mark Oliver Everett Eels appear courtesy of DreamWorks Records Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now Written by Jerry Cohen, Gene McFadden & John Whitehead Performed by Eddie Murphy Ever Fallen In Love Written by Peter Shelley Performed by Pete Yorn Produced by Eric Valentine Pete Yorn appears courtesy of Columbia Records Tomorrow Written by Martin Charnin & Charles Strouse Performed by Eddie Murphy Changes Written by David Bowie Performed by Butterfly Boucher featuring David Bowie Courtesy of A&M Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises David Bowie appears courtesy of ISO/Columbia Records, Under license to Sony Music Entertainment, Inc. People Ain't No Good Written by Nick Cave Performed by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds Courtesy of Mute Records Ltd. By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing Mission Impossible Written by Lalo Schifrin Arranged by Stephen Barton Produced by Harry Gregson-Williams I Love Bosco Courtesy of Bosco Products, Inc. Holding Out For A Hero Written by Dean Pitchford & Jim Steinman Performed by Jennifer Saunders Arranged and Produced by Harry Gregson-Williams Co-Produced by Paul Oakenfeld Livin' La Vida Loca Written by Desmond Child & Robi Rosa Performed by Eddie Murphy & Antonio Banderas Produced by Gustavo Santaolalla & Juan Campdonico Associate Producer Animal Kerpel Holding Out For A Hero Performed by Frou Frou Produced by Guy Sigsworth All By Myself Written by Eric Carmen & Sergei Rachmaninoff Performed by Eddie Murphy You're So True Written & Performed by Joseph Arthur Produced by Tom Rothrock Joseph Arthur appears courtesy of Vector Recordings As Lovers Go Written by Christopher Ender Carrabba Performed by Dashboard Confessional Courtesy of Vagrant Records In Memory of William Steig 1907-2003 "The Hollywood Sign™" is used with the permission of the Hollywood Chamber of Commerce. Farbucks and the Farbucks logo are used with the permission of Starbucks Corporation. The BEVERLY HILLS SHIELD DESIGN is a registered trademark of the City of Beverly Hills. Recorded using an ARRI Digital Film Recorder Prints by Technicolor® Kodak_Motion_Picture_Film_1.png Dolby Digital II.PNG Digital DTS Sound II.PNG Sony Dynamic Digital Sound II.PNG Motion_Picture_Association_of_America_4.png|MPAA Pixar No. 1064 IATSE_VI.png Avid-2.png Copyright © 2004 Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios & PDI (Pacific Data Images) All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Pixar Talking Pictures for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, California Category:Credits Category:Pixar Movie Credits Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki